A Very Furuba Christmas
by sapphiredragoneyes
Summary: Just a one chapter fic about Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki going caroling. They meet up with a few other Sohmas along the way! Rated PG for one word. Please R&R!


A/N: I'm the Christmas spirit today! Whoo! I'm so excited! Here's your Fruits Basket Christmas story.

Disclaimer: Boy, oh boy, do I wish I owned Fruits Basket. Takaya-sensei must be rolling in green right about now. Oh, but I wish I owned Kyo's pants! They're so cool.

* * *

Snow covered everything. Trees, buildings, cars, roads and sidewalks, everything. Christmas was approaching and everyone was in a good mood. Well, uh, almost everyone. 

"Why do I have to go caroling with that damn Yuki?!" Kyo yelled in Shigure's face. Shigure swallowed the last of his hot cocoa and smiled.

"I could invite Kagura to come."

Kyo froze. Anything was better than Kagura. Even Akito. Hold that thought. Never mind. Kagura was a little bit better than Akito.

"Come on, Kyo-kun. It'll be fun, I promise," Tohru said wrapping up in a big coat. Yuki showed no emotion, but there was a slight mark of agitation in his eyes. He didn't want Kyo to come. He didn't want Shigure coming either.

"Why should I go anyway?" Kyo said through clenched teeth. He had feeling he would have to go even if he didn't want to. "I don't know any carols."

"Neither do I, Kyo," Shigure said putting his mug on the table. "But that doesn't matter because-" Shigure pulled out a folder- "we have them on paper! Tada!"

Tohru smiled and Yuki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "May we go now? I'm ready."

"Yes, Yuki-kun! Do you want to wait outside for them?" Tohru asked slipping on her last boot. Yuki nodded even though he didn't want them coming.

"Tohru-san…I've never sung before. I hope I won't pull you down," Yuki admitted sheepishly. He was kind of embarrassed, but he wouldn't show it.

Tohru just smiled and said, "That doesn't matter, Yuki-kun. It's the thought that counts, right?" Yuki grinned and nodded. Inside he thought, 'If we ever get to caroling.'

The sun went down and the surroundings went dark. You could here Kyo yelling inside of the house. Tohru gasped and said, "Oh, Yuki-kun! It's so pretty."

Yuki looked around for a bit. "Yes, it is very pretty. It's so dark, but being out here with you illuminates everything." Tohru's eyes widened. Yuki was nearing her slowly. The moment was perfect.

Shigure's door slammed open suddenly and made Tohru and Yuki jump. Kyo stomped out scowling with his big coat on. Shigure smirked as he walked out. He was victorious.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked, grinning. Tohru nodded happily. But she couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened if they weren't interrupted. She looked nervously at Yuki. He was a little bit flustered, but he didn't look away. They both smiled at each other and kept walking.

Kyo wouldn't look at Tohru. She wondered what Shigure had said to get him to come. 'Hopefully it wasn't blackmail,' she thought.

Shigure took a map out and looked at it. "So who are we caroling to?" he asked Tohru.

"Well, I thought you all would like to decide."

Kyo stopped. "So you're telling me that we don't know where we're going? That's some plan," he added sarcastically.

"Kyo, stop. We'll just figure it out along the way, right, Tohru-san?" Yuki said.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

The group walked a while until Shigure expressed the opinion that they were lost. Kyo groaned and muttered under his breath that he was no better than Haru.

Speaking of Hatsuharu-chan…

There was rustling in the bushes next to the three Sohmas and one Honda. Out walked a white haired boy pulling a bike behind him. He looked a little pleased to find human life, but mostly he had a straight face. His face brightened, though, when he saw Yuki.

"Ah, Haru. So nice to see you. Are you also lost?" Shigure questioned walking up to Haru. "Please tell me you did not walk all this way just to challenge poor Kyo to a fight."

"Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru exclaimed, just now realizing that he was there. "It's so good to see you!"

Haru waved and said, "Sorry, Sensei, but I have come to challenge Kyo to one more fight for this year. I think I can take him."

"Sure you can, but that doesn't mean it's right. I mean December is supposed to be a time of peace," Shigure said, trying to keep the day peaceful, not bloody.

"Since when?"

Shigure sighed. "Please, how about you come along to carol with us, Haru. It'll be fun."

"Fine. Where are we heading?" Haru asked, putting his arm on Yuki's shoulder. He had totally forgotten about the reason he came out in the first place. Kyo was cursing under his breath. He didn't want Haru coming. Well, at least he wasn't Kagura.

"Uh, yeah. About that," Shigure said scratching the back of his head. "We seem to have gotten lost."

"Lemme see the map," Haru said. He took the map out of Shigure's pocket. Yuki and Kyo both thought to themselves that they really didn't want to ask Haru for directions. Knowing their luck so far, he might get them even more lost. Haru paused and tilted his head. "Well, Sensei. You seem to have gotten yourself in a big problem. You see, this map is ten years old. The city has changed since then."

Right then Yuki and Kyo exploded. Yuki kept his temper under control. But Kyo on the other hand…

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE WITH AN OLD MAP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Kyo yelled. The pulse mark on his forehead was pumping wildly. His eyes showed red fire burning. Tohru winced at the sudden outburst of noise.

"Kyo-kun! It wasn't his fault! I'm sure he didn't walk out with an old map on purpose!" Tohru explained trying to calm down the raging cat. Kyo looked at her and shook his head. He calmed down a bit, but when they headed off again, you could hear him mutter quiet obscenities.

The group had been travelling for at least 20 minutes, when another person came into view. All they could see was a small yellow head bobbing up and down. The figure was apparently skipping. Kyo groaned. He knew who was coming…

"Hi, Momiji!" Tohru called out to the small boy. "Why are you out today?"

"Just wandering!" Momiji said cheerfully. "Why are you all out?"

Tohru smiled. "We were going to go caroling, but we ended up getting lost and meeting up with Hatsuharu-san!"

"Bad luck!" Momiji said. He pulled out a map from the inside of his pocket. "Ha'ri said I would need this! Here, Shigure-san!"

Shigure took the map and smiled. "Thank you. Are you headed back to the Main House?"

Momiji nodded. Shigure then added, "Oh, good. Then you can take Haru with you!" he went to take Haru, but Haru clung on to Yuki's shirt. He obviously didn't want to go. But Shigure persisted with a little help from Kyo, who wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Haru, who had recently been thrown to the blonde boy, waved to the group of now four. Kyo was still mildly pissed off at Shigure who had gotten them into this mess in the first place. He was ready to go back to bed.

"It's too bad we couldn't go carol-" Tohru abruptly stopped as Yuki put a manicured hand over her mouth.

He smiled. "If you remind Shigure about caroling now, we may never get home." They looked ahead and say that Shigure must be teasing Kyo, because he was throwing a yelling fit.

"You're right."

Yuki and Tohru started to laugh. They had no reason to, but they did. Of course they made sure that Kyo couldn't hear. It began snowing again in big clumps upon the travelers as they walked home in the middle of the winter season.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like! Sorry, it's a couple of days late! I've just been so busy! Please review, ok? 


End file.
